Quel avenir ?
by gwen-hp
Summary: OneShot. Drago a eu ce qu'il voulait, du moins ce qu'il a toujours pensé vouloir... Mais maintenant que c'est arrivé, qu'en pense-t-il ?


**Disclamer :** tout appartient à JKR sauf l'histoire qui est de moi...

* * *

><p>Voilà c'est fait. Je devrais pourtant être content, n'était-ce pas mon plus grand souhait que d'avoir cette marque sur mon avant-bras ?<p>

Avant j'aurais répondu oui sans hésitations, mais maintenant ? Maintenant non, bien sûr que non… Je redoutais ce jour depuis longtemps déjà et maintenant que c'est fait, je ne peux que m'en prendre à moi-même, j'aurais dû dire non… J'aurais dû partir, m'enfuir avec ma mère comme elle me l'a proposé de nombreuses fois.

Cette marque ne m'exprime rien d'autre à part un profond dégoût envers moi-même. Elle est le symbole de la fin de ma liberté, enfin disons du peu de liberté que j'avais jusque là…

Mon père a toujours contrôlé ma vie et maintenant, c'est cette face de serpent qui va la contrôler !

Cette marque vient me salir encore plus que je ne le suis déjà par mes origines et à part des ennuis, elle ne va rien m'apporter. Me voilà contraint et forcé d'obéir à une personne que je ne considère même pas comme un maître !

Ce nom que personne n'ose prononcer, ce nom qui ne m'inspire rien à part de la haine et une profonde envie de le détruire. Quelle ironie, me voilà dans les rangs de ses acolytes !

Maintenant que mon père est en prison, tout me retombe dessus ! Et ma mère qui ne peut rien faire à part se soumettre aux ordres de ce fou ! Tout ça à cause de mon père ! Je le hais ! Il a détruit la vie de ma mère avant de détruire la mienne !

Si seulement tu pouvais entendre tout ce que je pense de toi ! Je te hais ! J'espère bien ne jamais te revoir, reste pourrir dans ta cellule d'Azkaban, au moins, de là, tu ne peux plus m'atteindre et surtout, tu ne pourras plus faire de mal à Maman ! Car crois-tu que je n'ai jamais entendu Maman hurler lorsque tu lui faisais subir le doloris ? Crois-tu que j'étais dupe lorsque moi-même je subissais le doloris, sans aucune raison, quand je venais de passer du temps avec Maman ?

Non je n'étais pas dupe, je voyais très bien que tu ne lui faisais pas confiance, que le doloris était un moyen pour toi d'être sûr que je t'obéirais, que je n'écouterais pas Maman… Le pire, c'est que tu as réussi car j'ai fini par ne plus croire en elle et là a été mon erreur ! Je te hais ! Tu ne m'as apporté que des ennuis, tu m'as volé mon enfance et maintenant, tu me prives de mon adolescence ! Je te hais !

Tu m'as tout prit, il ne me reste rien à part le droit de me taire et d'obéir ! Je te hais pour tout ça, je te hais pour tout le mal que tu as fait !

Tu oblige ton propre fils à servir le mal, servir un tueur en puissance qui se moque pas mal que ses partisans meurent !

A cause de toi, je vais mourir, sais-tu pourquoi ? Tout simplement car ton cher maître m'a confié une mission suicide, une mission où je ne m'en sortirais sûrement pas vivant !

J'ai 16 ans bon sang ! L'aurais-tu oublié avant de m'enrôler dans ses rangs ? 16 ans et me voilà obligé de tuer pour survivre !

Sais-tu au moins ce qu'il veut que je fasse ? Il veut que je fasse ce que lui-même n'a jamais réussi à faire ; tuer le plus grand sorcier de tous les temps ! Car oui, ce n'est pas ton cher maître le plus grand sorcier de tous les temps, c'est bien lui… Lui, que je dois tuer pour survivre ! Par Merlin, que vais-je bien pouvoir faire ?

Si j'échoue je suis mort, mais si par miracle je réussi, que vais-je devenir ?

Mon regard retombe sans cesse sur mon avant-bras gauche, j'ai l'impression qu'il est en train de brûler ! Qu'ai-je donc fait pour mériter cela ?

Je ne veux pas être un mangemort, je ne veux pas tuer des innocents ! Le seul que j'ai envie de tuer, c'est celui qui me sert de maître, celui que je vais devoir servir pour rester en vie !

Peut-être que la mort serait préférable après tout… Mais non, je ne peux pas faire ça, il y a Maman ! Je ne peux pas la laisser au milieu de tous ces mangemorts qu'elle déteste par-dessus tout, la laisser avec sa cinglée de sœur ! Je me dois de rester, pour veiller un peu sur elle car moi je l'aime contrairement à toi !

Ton seul but en te mariant avec elle était d'avoir un héritier qui suivrait ta voie, qui aurait les mêmes idées que toi mais ça, c'est raté ! Dès que je pourrais, je repasserais du bon côté et je te détruirais pour que plus jamais tu ne me fasses souffrir ! Je te hais et ça, plus rien ne pourra le changer !

Si tu savais comme je t'admire Maman, tu as réussi là où j'ai échoué… Tu as su refuser la marque alors que moi non ! Je suis désolé Maman ! J'aurais dû t'écouter tant qu'il n'était pas trop tard mais Papa à trop bien fait son travail…

Je suis une marionnette tu sais et seule celui qui tire les ficelles a changé… J'espère que tu me pardonneras si je m'en sors vivant…

Putain Potter, t'as intérêt de nous débarrasser de ce cinglé ! Et rapidement de préférence car tu ne peux même pas imaginer dans quelle galère je suis !

Je dois vraiment être à bout pour m'en remettre à Potter, mais aux grands maux les grands remèdes !

Et toi mon parrain comment peux-tu trahir le seul qui croit réellement en toi ? J'ai toujours eu des doutes sur ton appartenance aux mangemorts mais maintenant que j'ai rejoint les rangs, je ne peux que me rendre compte de cette évidence…

Si seulement tu n'étais pas dans ses rangs Severus, je serais venu te voir, te dire tout ce que j'ai sur le cœur, te dire combien je hais mon père, combien je hais celui qui nous sert de maître… Mais pourquoi n'es-tu pas du bon côté ?

Et maintenant, j'en arrive à cette conclusion qui fait froid dans le dos, notre monde est tout simplement en train de s'écrouler et moi avec…

* * *

><p><em>Tout petit OS du point de vue de Drago où tout à basculé pour lui, j'espère que vous aurez apprécié ce petit voyage dans la tête de notre petit blondinet favoris =)<em>

_Comme pour toutes mes fic', votre avis m'intéresse alors n'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews !_

_Bye !  
><em>


End file.
